Mi soledad y yo
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Alejandro Sanz... Hermione se marcha a Durmstrang y Ron se siente celoso! Al finn! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. ¿Allá es de día o es de noche?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_El mismo de un fict que tiene disclaimer..._

_**Notas:**_

_Jajaa... Pues este fict a tenía mucho en este ordenador :p Así que decidí acabar este primer capítulo..._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Mmmm... A todos los que les gusta Ron Weasley :D _

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

_Una de mis canciones preferidas de Sanz, "Mi soledad y yo"._

_Bueno, me despido... Sigan leyendo _

_Atte. _

_**Viridiane Wood**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Prólogo del capítulo:**

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

_I never sick around quite long enough to make it_

_I apologise that once again I'm not in love_

_but it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_it's just a thought, only a thoughy..._

_"Life for rent", Dido._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**"¿Cómo estás, qué tal te va?**_

_**¿Allá es de día o es de noche?**_

_**¿Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones?**_

_**¿Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso **_

_**como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos?"**_

_"Hermione:_

_Hola... Espero que estés bien en Durmstrang, que te diviertas y que sea un colegio muy cálido, que sigas siendo la más inteligente del colegio y que te lleves bien con tus maestros y tus compañeros ... No sé que decirte sólo dos cosas: Te extraño y te amo... Necesito verte y no creo poder aguantar hasta navidad, te amo, cuídate..._

_Atte. Ron Weasley"_

No, no.. Demasiado corta ¿Por qué? Maldito Krum... Maldita Hermione... Maldito amor. Por culpa de "Vicky" ahora ella esta en Rumania, piensa bien Ron, piensa bien, Sólo porque Hermione sea la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts y la hayan mandado a Durmstrang para cursar el año 6° no quiere decir que ella esté por ahí besuquéandose con el gay aquel que algún día admiré... No Ron, no, no... No alucines, ella está bien, levantando la mano y tal vez pensando en mí, el verano pasado le declaré mi amor y ya no éramos simplemente amigos, éramos "Una linda pareja", como decían mamá y Ginny. ¿Éramos? Quiero decir, somos... Pero el no verla me hace no sentirla cerca, ojalá y me este extrañanado como yo a ella, si tan sólo pudiera verla y no sólo oír su voz sólo por esos vociferadores y su letras por las lechuzas... Me gustaba esa linda foto mágica que teníamos los dos agarrados de la mano y besándonos... Harry la tomó a escondidas...

Herms era lo que más quería en la vida y aunque empezamos nuestra relación al principio del verano, nunca pude decirte "te amo" cuando la tuve enfrente, nuestro amor seguía siendo igual que como cuando la amaba en secretos, más que pareja Hermione y yo éramos amigos... A Harry no le incomodó la idea, de hecho él y Ginny empezaron a llevarse mejor y ahí se estaba cocinando un romance pero no importa...

Dumbledore nos mandó la lista de materiales, todo... Menos a Hermione, recuerdo que lloró por horas hasta que Harry y yo le dijimos que le enviara una lechuza a Dumbledore para que le dijera qué estaba pasando y por qué no había recibido, se armó de valor... Acabó de escribir la carta y la mandó con Hegwig, recibió inmediantamente la respuesta...

_"Señorita Granger:_

_Espero que se encuentre bien, al igual que los Weasley y el señor Potter. Perdón si le hize pasar un mal rato pero olvidé decírselo, usted está invitada a pasar un año en Durmstrang por ser una de nuestra mejor estudiante, esperemos que le agrade la invitación, sino... Puede rechazarla, podemos enviar a alguien más. Espero su respuesta. _

_Se despide,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

¿Que si Hermione quería ir? ¿Que si quería ir? Claro que quería! Le encantaba! Le fascinaba la idea de irse de intercambio... Pero yo pensé que todavía sentía algo por Krum y el sólo pensar que estarían juntos y que se verían en clases me hacía sentir un nudo la garganta, me alegró que a Hermione la invitaran a Durmstrang, era un colegio muy diferente al nuestro, eso lo sabía por unas imágenes que había visto... También quería que Hermione estuviera feliz, aunque yo me sintiera como un bicho al saber que estaría con Viktor Estúpido Krum... Hermione respondió la lechuza de Dumbledore, diciéndole que aceptaba la propuesta pero que tenía que consultarlo con sus padres aunque estaba segura de que la dejarían ir... Habló con sus padres y le dieron el permiso, le costó trabajo converncerme de que me sería fiel... Yo solía ser muy escéptico y pues quien sabe... Tal vez estando ahí esa promesa se le olvidaba, pero no, debía pensar bien, debía pensar en que me estaba siendo fiel y en que en este momento estaría pensando en mí...

Decidí redactarle una nueva carta, creo que me he desahogado y ya no estoy tan neurótico...

_"Hola Hermione:_

_Espero que estés muy bien y que te estés divirtiendo al igual que yo, te extraño mucho, me haces mucha falta... No es lo mismo estar con Harry, Ginny y Luna, Harry entrena y Luna y Ginny son muy cotizadas... Así que me tengo que conformar con estar con Neville, Seamus y Dean... Pero suelen irse con Parvarti y su gemela y con Lavender, me siento extraño y te extraño, espero que tú no te sientas tan vacía como yo y que tengas con quien platicar, te quiero, nunca lo olvides... Recuerda que cada vez que te acuerdes de mí es porque estaré pensando en tí, te amo Hermione, espero que sea Navidad muy pronto... Responde esta carta, por favor._

_Te mando un beso y un abrazo, te quiere con todo su corazón,_

_Ronald Weasley"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Epílogo del capítulo:**

_In the car I just can´t wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it´s lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn´t know what to wear?  
I´m too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can´t eat_

_"First date", Blink 182_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Una historia diferente... Espero que les guste... Dejen un review, si recibo críticas favorables prometo continuar, gracias por leerme, si no es mucha molestia... Lean mis otros ficts, tengo pocos reviews :s jajaja... Además necesito más lectores y más críticas, gracias por leerme_

_Bye, dejen un review, gracias_

_**Viridiane Wood**_


	2. El tiempo sin tí pasa lentamente

_**Disclaimer:**_

Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro. Si quieres leerla, adelante, sí, sí... Soy cursi

¿Algún problema? Jajaja... La canción pertenece a Sanz y los personajes a Rowling... Para mi desgracia ToT

_**Circustancias e inspiración...**_

Estoy inspirada, el niño que me gusta se va hoy, (7 de junio) a San Antonio! Por dos eternos y malditos meses! ¿Cómo podré vivir sin él? No lo sé... Lo hubiera pensando antes de marcharse!

Pero volverá cuando comienze la escuela, esos 5 años de diferencia no me caen nada bien

_**Dedicatoria:**_

David! Te amoooo!

Sigan leyendo :D

_**Viridiane Wood**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

...Me decíste: "¿Vos quien sós?"  
Te sonreí, te estaba amando.

En segundos yo sentí  
mi corazón late que late  
Y asi fue como escapé,  
lo que siguió fue mi rescate 

Y la vida, y la vida, y la vida

Se detuvo para siempre en tu mirada.

Y tus ojos, y tus ojos y mis ojos me dejaron como tonta hipnotizada...

**_"Y la vida", Floricienta y su banda  
_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"En Madrid está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre,**_

_**Solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente"**_

No... Era apenas mi primer día sin él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Esperar por una carta mientras mis suspiros lentamente se agotaban. Era extraño todo lo que había en Durmstrang, era tan distinto a Hogwarts, todo era más oscuro, menos alegre y vivo... Pero era más interesante, bueno al menos para mí...

Sólo que Ron me hacía tanta falta, ya no miraba a mis alrededores para ver si lo veía, para ver si me lo encontraba y platicaba con él, me hacía mucha falta, así como Harry y Ginny... Ah! Y también Luna...

Yo estaría todo el 6° año aquí, en Durmstrang y él allá, tan lejos de mí, en Hogwarts, bueno, mínimo él no estaba solo... Tendría a Harry, a Hagrid, a Dumbledore, a Fred, a George, a Ginny, a Luna... Tendría los regaños y los tontos castigos de Snape, por alguna extraña razón me sentía tan nostálgica que empezaba a extrañar los regaños de "Mi querido profesor" Snape :S

El primer día, rumbo a Durmstrang le escribí un poema, me prometí a mí misma no darle ese poema hasta recibir su primera carta... Llegué a Durmstrang y ¿Adivinen quién me recibió? Sí... Están en lo correcto, Viktor Krum.

Se portó amable y todavía se le veía cierto interés en que intentáramos algo más, pero yo desde el principio le dije que amaba a Ron...

Cuando venía en el Expreso de Durmstrang tomé uno de mis pergaminos, un tintero y una pluma, dejándome llevar por la inspiración y así, así nacería un poema para Ron, no sé, pero sentía que él era el que se iba, me sentía sola, porque en Durmstrang todo sería nuevo y mi único amigo era Krum. La despedida fue muy triste, me dió una carta deseándome suerte, me dió un beso, me abrazó y vió como me alejaba...

_**Mi primer dia sin tí...**_

_Hoy te vas y no hay marcha atrás..._

_Sé que regresará, pero me será difícil esperar._

_..El tiempo pasa, el tiempo pasa lentamente._

_Nada es como siempre, me haces falta, no es igual._

_Hoy ví tus ojos antes de verme partir._

_¿Tu sonrisa? ...Tan perfecta como siempre._

_¿Tu mirada? Seduciéndome como siempre, haciéndome creer que me quieres, que no te quieres marchar, tu mirada es como una poesía escrita con los versos más hermosos que se han escrito._

_¿Tu voz? Como una grata melodía escrita tierna, tranquila, suave y delicadamente, escirta para ser escuchada por mis oídos el resto de mis días._

_¿Tu nombre? Tan perfecto, tan tuyo, describe perfectamente lo que hay en tí, no hay garganta que pueda pronunciarlo tal y como tú: con pasión y seguridad._

_¿Qué haré tanto tiempo sin tí?_

_...Sólo morir, sólo trataré de sobrevivir._

_Y no, no me moriré sin verte una vez más,_

_no me alejaré hasta probar de nuevo tus bellos labios,_

_no descansaré hasta verte pronunciar un "te amo"._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de 5 días, llegó la primera lechuza de Ron, pues sí, fui poco comprensiva, Durmstrang estaba al otro lado del mundo, Hedwig no llegaría en pocos minutos, pero ahí estaba la fecha de la carta... La escribió después de que me marché, era muy linda, creo que sí se merecía mi poema...

_"Hola Hermione:_

_Espero que estés muy bien y que te estés divirtiendo al igual que yo, te extraño mucho, me haces mucha falta... _

_No es lo mismo estar con Harry, Ginny y Luna, Harry entrena y Luna y Ginny son muy cotizadas... Así que me tengo que conformar con estar con Neville, Seamus y Dean... Pero suelen irse con Parvarti y su gemela y con Lavender, me siento extraño y te extraño, espero que tú no te sientas tan vacía como yo y que tengas con quien platicar, te quiero, nunca lo olvides..._

_Recuerda que cada vez que te acuerdes de mí es porque estaré pensando en tí, te amo Hermione, espero que sea Navidad muy pronto... Responde esta carta, por favor._

_Te mando un beso y un abrazo, te quiere con todo su corazón,_

_Ronald Weasley"_

Leía, releía y volvía a leer la carta de Ron, no me cansaba de hacerlo, entre más la leía más lo extrañaba :'(. Me hacía mucha falta, en mi primera semana en Durmstrang ya era conocida por mis compañeros, hice buenos amigos, bueno... Era sólo uno... Uno llamado William Windsor (N/a: ...Perdón, perdón, no he superado mi trauma hacia el Príncipe William :S y además eso de "William Windsor" sí se oye de mago :D).

William era alto, demasiado diría yo, delgado pero con cuerpo atlético, era muggle al igual que yo, practicaba quiddicht, y en el mundo de nosotros los muggles practicaba golf, waterpolo, rugby, equitación, soccer... Tenía unos hermosos ojos azueles, su cabello era dorado y ondulado, su sonrisa era perfecta y daba tipo de caballero, era sofisticado, elegante...

Era un total deportista, me llevaba bien con él, era casi perfecto: bien parecido, elegante, caballeroso, inteligente, deportista, comprensivo, responsable... Me ayudó a conocer la escuela y a adaptarme, se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mí, muchas veces lloraba porque extrañaba Hogwarts, y cuando lo conocí le envié mi respueta a Ron, decidí no mandarle mi poema, creo que se lo mandaría cuando me sintiera más nostálgica...

Así que simplemente le escribí una carta:

"Hola Ron:

Sí, estoy muy bien, me ha costado algo de trabajo adaptarme porque todo aquí es muy diferente, en mi primera semana me ha ido bien, todo aquí es interesante y poco predecible, los maestros tienen el tipo de Snape y casi todos mis compañeros son como Malfoy...

No he visto a Krum, sólo los primeros 3 días pero después me hice amiga de un chico de mi clase llamado William Windsor, es muy lindo nn... Te quiero y te extraño mucho, no te sientas solo...

Yo también me siento mal al oirte decir que te sientes solo, aquí yo me siento peor: Lejos de tí, en otro mundo completamente diferente y sólo con un amigo, gracias a Merlín que también es muggle y nos entendemos muy bien, yo también quiero que sea Navidad para irlos a visitar a Hogwarts, salúdame a los gemelos, a las chicas, a Harry y a Hagrid... ¿Estarás pensando todo el día en mí? Jajaja, porque yo sólo espero el día para verte otra vez, te amo Ron.

Te amo y te extraño, nunca lo dudes.

Atte. Hermione Granger"

Espero que la lechuza de William sea tan rápida como Hegwig... Creo que siete días eran muchos para recibir cartas :. Bueno, por lo menos yo le escribía a Ron por día un poema y cuando llegara su correspodencia le enviaría los poemas y las cartas que llevara en el tiempo que estuviera lejos. También recibía cartas de Harry deseándome suerte, vociferadores de Neville, Hagrid, Seamus y Dean. Algún chismecillo que me llegaba por correo gracias a Parvati y a Lavender. Ginny y Luna me contaban de su vida y parecía que se divertían mucho, me deseaban suerte y decían que me extañaban, a veces recibía bromas de los gemelos y algún regaño de Percy, algún consejo de la Señora Weasley, unos tips de estudio por parte de Dumbledore y Lupin... Y un "Suerte" no muy agradable de Snape. Y recibía saludos de Charlie y Bill, creo que no era la única que me sentía sola... Pero Ron era al que más extrañaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

"Prefiero morir junto a tí a no verte"

"**_Mi credo", Tiziano Ferro con Pepe Aguilar_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dejen un review, me tardé un poquito, pero creo que me afectó que David se fuera :'(

Besos!

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


	3. Fue una promesa

_**"Estoy loco porque vuelvas,**_

_**hace tanto que te fuiste!.**_

_**No te irás a enamorar allá,**_

_**lo prometiste"**_

Esta soledad me estaba matando. Ella estaba lejos y rodeado de chicos que eran más inteligentes que yo, tal vez más atléticos pero yo al menos no era antipático, era lo que ella podía extrañar de mí. Estaba lleno de celos. ¿Quién era ese tal William Windsor? Me ponpia de nervios el saber que tenía a Hermione allá, rodeada de un tipo que fue su casi novio y de un tal chico muggle, "me hice amiga de un chico de mi clase llamado William Windsor"

.¿Quién era él? Espero que esté cuidando a Hermione, necesito verla, no me sirven de nada los vociferadores, ni sus poemas, ni sus cartas, ni sus fotos si ella no está aquí. Me hace falta su calor aquí, cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella prometió no enamorarse de nadie y yo también le prometí lo mismo. Su ausencia era notable, la pena era inaguantable. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora que yo estoy pensando en este motón de idioteces, lleno de celos y de una rabia incontrolable? Piensa optimistamente, Ron. "Hermione está haciendo su tarea"

- "Con el tal William Windsor..." - dijo una voz dentro de mí.

No. Era momento de escribirle una carta a Hermione, diciéndole cómo me sentía. Me conocía perfectamente, yo suelo ser duro al expresar mis sentimientos, pero si me guardaba esto tarde o temprano no iba a poder con esta inmensa carga. Tomé un pergamino y empezé a escribir.

_"Hola Hermione;_

_Espero que estés bien, que todo esté genial por allá y que me extrañes tanto como yo te extraño a tí. ¿Sabes? Te he extrañado mucho, como no tienes idea, me haces falta.  
_

_Gracias por tu poema, no sé que decirte, soy malo haciendo poemas, pero intentaré hacerte uno hermoso como tú lo mereces. Lo juro._

_Primero que nada, estoy feliz que hayas conseguido amigos y que te lleves tan bien con William, que tengan intereses comunes para que ninguno de los dos se sienta solo y puedan contar el uno con el otro._

_¿Pero sabes? He de confesar que me siento celoso, recuerda nuestra promesa. "Mientras estemos separados haremos lo posible porque esto funcione y seguiremos así, el día que otra persona aparezca en nuestras vidas y nos hayamos olvidado del amor que ahora sentimos entonces será el final y nos dejaremos de amar, pero eso no sucederá, ¿prometido?. No te vayas a enamorar de nadie, porque nadie te amará más que yo"_

_Me siento estúpido por estos celos. Yo sé que te quiero y te tengo confianza, pero el estar lejos me afecta, te necesito, necesito verte cerca de mí, buscar tu mirada mientras lees, besarte repentinamente. Te necesito._

_Y sobre eso de navidad, yo también estoy esperando la Navidad, cuento los días para verte otra vez, sin tí he tenido dificultades con todo. Como la dificultad de despertar sabiendo que no estás aquí hasta cosas superficiales como las tareas de Snape, pero eso no importa, mi niña._

_Bueno, creo que te he quitado demasiado tiempo. Diviértete mi niña, te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Te extraño, me haces falta._

_atte. Ron_

_pd: Cada vez que estés pensando en mí es porque yo estoy pensando en tí, te amo, nunca lo olvides"_

Era demasiado tarde, pero la lechuza tardaría al menos 3 días en llegar con Hermione asi que, no me importó la hora y Hedwig sería la encragada de llevar esa carta, ella era más eficaz.

OooooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Perdonen la tardanza, no tenía inspiración. Dejen reviews y actualizo pronto, lo juro.

at. Viridiane Wood


	4. Ella y yo no nos llevamos bien

_**"Por favor, cuando puedas llámame**_

_**que mi soledad y yo sin tí no nos llevamos bien"**_

-¿Yo? ... Que cosas tan extrañas, me siento totalmente perdida sin él, como que algo me hace falta, no, no...Esa canción me hace llorar. ¿Por qué en este momento todo tiene que ser así? ...Mañana será otro día, tal vez mejor y sin tanta nostalgia y sin tanta invasión de tristeza y soledad. En este momento estoy escuchando la canción muggle "Suelta mi mano" de el grupo Sinbandera (N/a: Es cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir eso, si la conocen y les gustó, ok, sino, bájenla está hermosa, HERMOSA). Describiré paso a paso lo que estoy sintiendo, en verdad esa canción me hace llorar, tengo días sin recibir las cartas de Ron... Y nisiquiera me he ocupado en mandarle yo una lechuza, creo que no sería bueno provocar en él un sentimiento de lástima, lo que menos quiero esque me extrañe demasiado o que nisiquiera me extrañe. ¿Que si soy extremista? Lo soy, pero yo me entiendo. Quiero enviarle una lechuza... Pero creo que primero debo saber qué siento yo para hacérselo saber a él...

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda_

_Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, _

_el corazón no piensa_

Por desgracia es así, tenía tanto sin acordarme de él de la manera en que lo hacía, ya no lo extrañaba ni lo echaba de menos pero a veces los recuerdos son más fuertes que la razón.  
...Maldito sentimiento de querer estar con él, Hermione: métete esto a la cabeza: "Entiende que él está bien, que te extraña y que no está en este momento viendo a alguna chica bonita. Maldita razón. Mi padre dijo que era una chica inteligente pero que en los asuntos de amor no siempre se utilizaba la razón, que en esos momentos la persona más inteligente es la que no ama o la que ama demasiado. O como dijo Wilde "Un hombre puede ser feliz con una mujer siempre y cuando no la ame" A mí me estaba pasando eso, creo que el amar a Ron me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba haciendo descuidarme de todo y no disfrutar mi 'preciada' estancia en Durmstrang por estar imaginando que estaba con él, oh, que estupidez... ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? No era necesario que todo esto quedara así de distante...

_No, mi vida. ¿Para qué te esfuerzas?_

_No me tienes que explicar_

_Siempre amaré tu libertad,_

_por mucho que eso duela_

"...Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo y sino, nunca lo fue". No es que pensase dejar a Ron, pero a veces creía que era lo mejor, el año que estaría aquí los dos estaríamos menos tensos y podríamos llevar una mejor relación. El otro día me dijo Harry que vió a Lavender coqueteándole, pero, he de decir que le creí, quisiera estar allí y poder ver qué hace, cómo se comporta cuando yo no estoy allí. La verdad le creo a Harry; Lavender es una zorra, siempre le gustó Ron y además ahora que estoy ausente aprovechará la tristeza de Ron y lo consolará, Ron no notará mucho mi ausencia. No quise reclamarle, creo que eso empeoraría las cosas. Además, Ginny también me dijo lo de Lavender y que además ella le había dicho 'Ea, Weasley, tu hermano está bien bueno y ahora que ya no está Hermione pues...' y dice que en ese momento puso cara de lujuriosa y se empezó a reír... Ok, ok. Ron es un chico normal pero tiene algo. No quiero reclamarle: su libertad y la mía son cosas aparte, si yo le reclamase por lo de Lavender el me diría 'Tú estás igual, Krum, Krum... Y Vicky?', o cosas así, lo conozco. Me duele tener a Ron lejos y que él tenga a Levender cerca, pero confío en él, en que me quiere... Aunque a veces me duele, me duele tanto la distancia.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí._

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de tí;_

_Vivir así, seguir así... Pensando en tí_

Que cruel me escucharé: pero no sé ya nisiquiera qué pasa conmigo, nisiquiera sé que pasaría si en este momento veo a Ron, es extraño, pero me siento completamente infeliz. No sé si Ron me quiere, no sé nisiquiera si quiero saber qué pasa con nosotros, qué pasa con lo nuestro. No quiero vivir así: pensando que él está lejos viendo a otras o que otras lo están viendo, no quería aceptar que estaba lejos de él y que la distancia nos podía llevar a otros rumbos, por otros caminos y a otros luhgar y que tal vez eso no tendría vuelta hacia atrás, no sabía si el tiempo sería un aliado o un maldito enemigo: podría ser aliado porque el tiempo y la distancia nos harían recapacitar acerca de si nuestros sentimientos eran reales y podría ser un enemigo porque tal vez si nada salía como me lo esperara me dolería mucho... Y no podría viivr con ese sufrimiento, sí, sé que soy paranóica y pesimista pero tengo tanto miedo de perderlo para siempre. Pensar en él me pone mal, no puedo hacerlo porque me invade un sentimiento de tristeza, nostalgia acompañados de una depresión icomprensible.

_Suelta mi mano ya, por favor._

_Entiende que me tengo que ir._

_Si ya no sientes más este amor,_

_no tengo nada más que decir_

Ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el frío; todo está hecho y dicho, nadie puede cambiar lo que está pasando: no entiendo nada, ahora que no está me siento vacía; no lo puedo ver, no puedo sentirlo cerca, besarlo, tocarlo y decirle cuánto lo amo. Un pergamino no expesa nada, las palabras pueden mentir pero su mirada me diría todo si tan sólo lo estuviera viendo. Me siento sola, con miedo, no sé que piense él al tenerme lejos, dejamos una promesa rota, una promesa sin cumplir: dijimos que siempre nos diríamos cuánto nos queríamos y si algo andaba mal le diríamos al otro y juntos buscaríamos la solución para no alejarnos. Estoy tratando de no caer, de ser fuerte y no derrubarme ante mis sentimientos, pero aquí estoy, aquí estoy... Me juré olvidarlo mientras estuviese aquí, de no pensarlo tanto y de tratar de no estar muriéndome de celos por él y lo he conseguido, en parte, pero al recordar lo que pasó una sensación de arrepentimiento llega y es difícil que se vaya, se queda un tiempo y derepente me acuerdo que lo he olvidado y todo cambia, de que él no está aquí... Y que tal vez está aquí y no por mí... Es difícil tenerlo lejos, es difícil asimilar los momentos que me estoy perdiendo a su lado, las sonrisas que se han ido, las lágrimas que ha llorado, estoy perdiendo todo eso y ¿aquí?. Aquí no hay nada, sólo nostalgia

_No digas nada ya, por favor._

_Entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí;_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir..._

Recuerdo nuestra despedida, estas fueron sus palabras: "No temas, yo te protegeré, no importa nada, yo estaré allí, seré tu luz, seré tu mejor amigo siempre". Fueron las palabras que susurró una de las últimas noches antes de que yo partiera. ¿Qué he hecho para sentirme así? ...Hace días que no me manda una carta y lo extraño, estoy a punto de llorar pues sé que si él en este momento está con Lavender no soportaría, mi dolor está aquí... Quisiera decirle todo lo que pienso pero no sé cómo, quiero que sepa que lo quiero que siempre estaré aquí, para él. Que nunca podrá hacer todo por su propia cuneta y que a veces necesitará de mí, lo único que le pido es que no me deje sola, es difícil no poder hacer algo, a veces no puedes hacerlo tú solo, necesitas de alguien; de alguien que te diga 'está bien, si algo sale mal yo estaré allí, apoyándote y pase lo que pase siempre estaré para protegerte y para amarte', a veces creo que no soy lo suficiente mente buena para ser su novia y su mejor amiga. implica ser generosa y no ser fría... No quiero que diga nada acerca de esto, ni que se sienta mal, siempre hago las cosas con algún motivo y si no le he dicho es porque sé que es demasiado sensible y le afectaría...

_Y, por favor, no me detengas_

_Siempre encuentro la manera de salir_

_Y de vivir... Aunque ahora no la tenga_

...Pero me quedo aquí, otra vez, sin decir nada, sin poder gritarle todo lo que siento en este momento, sin gritarle que no se vaya, sin llorarle de la desesperación por el miedo que siento de que me deje aquí sola: en medio de la nada. Estoy aquí, sentada, esperándolo, tratando de tenerlo aquí, tratando de no verme pensando en él, tratando de no verlo destrozado y llorando, pero tal vez, él simplemente no sentía nada por mí, tal vez ni siquiera me extrañaba. A lo mejor desde que yo no estaba vivía y no existía que eso pasaba cuando yo estaba a su lado, tal vez ni siquiera pensaba en mi sufrimiento, tal vez él estaba sufriendo y pensaba que estaba con Krum. Despertando esta mañana pensé 'esto no puede ser real'. creo que estábamos tan bien, todo era perfecto y me parecía ilógico que él ahora estuviera en su mundo. ...Desperté y no ví nada, no había nada más que aire rodeando mi cuerpo. Me miré en el espejo y al ver mi reflejo ví tu cuerpo cerca del mío, sintiendo tu perfume, atormentándome por tu recuerdo. Esto no puede ser cierto. Esto no es real. Simplemente no me puede pasar. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué no le dí? ¿En qué fallé?. No sé qué fue lo que me faltó darle, creo que su tan sólo no hubiera sido tan fría con él, ahora me extrañaría... ¿Por qué no se puede hundir este sentimiento? ¿Acaso podrá sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo?

_Y no, mi vida, no vale la pena_

_¿Para qué quieres llamar,_

_Si el que era yo ya no va a estar?_

_...Esta es la última cena_

Sé qué decirle, tengo tantas cosas que contarle, pero no sé como empezar. El miedo de perderlo está bajo mi piel, el sólo pensarlo me aterra. ¿Hay alguna solución para el dolor que siento? ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar este sentimiento? No ha pasado nada, no hay ausencia de nada, él está presente pero siento que algo se ha ido, me hace falta. Fue una mañana triste, sin calor alguno o algún rayo de luz asomándose por aquella ventana en la cual ayer todo había sido distinto: ayer todo era azul y el gris del cielo era simplemente porque llegaba el anochecer y no porque te tuve que perder. Todo ha cambiado, desde el color del cielo, la distancia, lo que fui y lo que somos hoy. ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué soy yo para él? ...No sé, me da miedo responderme eso. Quiero hablarle, que me diga lo que siente, que no me haga esperarle más, que me diga si le he perdido o si tal vez no. Creo que el dolor es parte del amor, si no sufres por alguien ¿cómo sabrás si en verdad lo amas? La vida no sería nada sin problemas; sería aburrida. Necesitamos a alguien por quien sufrir, a alguien por quien llorar pero en esa misma persona encontrar a alguien para amar. Ron: ¿Dónde estás, amor? ¿Dónde duermes hoy? Necesito tus besos, dame el beso aquel que me dijo adiós... Después de todo me ha hecho tan feliz, que siempre, pase lo que pase; estemos o no juntos, estaré a su lado cuidando de él, tratando de no verlo sufrir, porque siempre lo amaré, aunque yo esté cambiando.

_Estoy decidida... Le mandaré una lechuza a Ron._

_Ron: Hola mi principito. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, ¿sabes? Me siento vacía, ya no puedo más, quiero regresar Siento que hoy no puedo más, te busco y sólo encuentro mar, necesito verte y hablar. Sé que estás lejos de aquí_

_sonriendo sin reir, escribiendo algo para mí. Te he escuchado caminar_

_te siento pero tú no estás, mírate y mira ahora hacia atrás. Te necesito, sigo aquí: esperando por tí, aunque a veces no parezca te amo con toda mi alma, de una forma indescriptible, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo porque sobrepasa los límites de mi imaginación. Cuánto tiempo sin llorar, sin sentir, sin escuchar, sin tener algo de que hablar. ¿Verdad, mi principito? Te necesito, te extraño, estoy tan enamorada, eres único: eres todo para mí. ¿Te hago falta yo? ... Bueno, creo que no sé que decirte, me he quedado sin palabras nuevamente. Si siente algo así, dímelo, pues no sé que haría si tú no vivieras por mí. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Permaneceré quieta en medio de la nada? Trataría de besrate pero recuerdo que no estás aquí. Quiero regresar a casa: verte ahí; sentado en el mismo sillón mirando a la puerta como si lo único que quisieras es que yo entrara por allí y después de eso te levantaras y me abrazaras, me besaras... Te extraño tanto, amor. No discutamos y preocupémonos en amarnos, dime qué sientes, pero a lo lejos siento que me quieres... Aunque estés a millones de kilómetros lejos. Te adoro._

_atentamente,_

_tu princesa; Hermione_

_PD: "Dulce amor el alcanzado con dificultades" W.C Fields. Cuánta razón ha tenido, ¿No? Te amo y no dejaré que esto muera. Respóndeme_

Espero que llegue pronto esa carta.

OooooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Perdonen, demasiado cursi, pero a´si me he sentido ultimamente y creo que todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez, no?. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me esfrocé mucho. Dejen reviews ).

Besos,

Viridiane Wood


End file.
